


Ink Splatters

by MaybeWren



Series: Identical Grins [32]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Letters, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: Five failed attempts to write a letter, one that is sent, and a response.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Identical Grins [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027068
Comments: 18
Kudos: 95





	Ink Splatters

~~_October 17_ ~~

~~_Dad,_ ~~

~~_No no no. You haven’t called him Dad much before, don’t do it now. Don’t show weakness. I can hear Niki baking in the other room. I need to eat soon._ ~~

* * *

~~_October 19_ ~~

~~_Phil,_ ~~

~~_I need your help. It’s far too much. Everyone is looking up to me. My body is in so much pain. Everything hurts and there’s nothing I can do. I just want everything to be okay. I want to go back home. It’s too much. I’m rambling now. I need to try to write this again._ ~~

* * *

~~_October 21_ ~~

~~_Phil,_ ~~

~~_They’re going to execute Wilbur. They’re going to kill Wilbur. Everyone’s looking up to me and I don’t know what to do. I’m stuck. You always know what to do. I need your help._ ~~

* * *

~~_October 22_ ~~

~~_Philza,_ ~~

~~_I request your help at the Dream SMP. The president JSchlatt is planning to execute Wilbur. Quackity joined Pogtopia and told us. Niki also joined Pogtopia. This letter is far too formal. I need to start again._ ~~

* * *

~~_October 23_ ~~

~~_Phil,_ ~~

~~_I need help. Schlatt is the tyrant who exiled them. There was a festival and it was a disaster. I was forced to execute Tubbo. Wilbur was captured and Schlatt’s planning to execute him. I don’t know what to do. Four teenagers are looking to me for guidance and I’m completely clueless. I can’t let Wilbur die. Please, we need help._ ~~

* * *

_October 24_

_Phil,_

_We need help. Schlatt is the president of Manburg and held a festival that was actually an execution. I was forced to kill Tubbo with my firework launcher. Tommy is still mad at me. Wilbur got captured and Schlatt is currently planning his execution, or at least that’s what Quackity says. I need your help._

_Techno_

* * *

_November 1_

_Techno,_

_It’s going to be okay. I trust you and they must too. We’ll figure this out. I’m going to get in the world, I’ll figure out a way. I promise I’ll be there._

_Phil_

**Author's Note:**

> Not very satisfied with this, but who cares. Hey, at least the next one should be better. You get a small peak into my writing process here with some reordering and ad-libbing. Tell me if I need to change the formatting because it's awful, but tell me nicely. My self-esteem is very fragile.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)  
> [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)  
> [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
